Los vestigios de Lord Voldemort Año 1
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Comienza el primer año de Albus Severus Potter, junto con su hermano James, Rose, Scorpius y Snycia, la hija de Luna y Neville, lo esperan nuevos hechizos, nuevas aventuras y nuevos profesores... Y parece que Voldemort puede haber dejado descendencia...
1. Casas y reuniones

esto esta hecho solo basado en el final del libro 7, no con la informacion q se dio despues...

son con las parejas q no aparecen y q a mi m gustarian q aprecieran!!

espero q les guste!!

* * *

Capítulo 1

Reuniones y casas

Albus vio desaparecer a su padre junto con el andén, se dio vuelta y miró hacia delante, con una mezcla de ansiedad y nervios. Su padre le había dicho que no pero y si era así. Quiso quitar ese tema de su cabeza, para cuando para su suerte(o quizá no tanto) la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

-¡Hola, chicos!-dijo una chica rubia, de ojos café y cara redonda.

-Hola, Snycia-saludó Albus alegre.

Snycia era la hija de los amigos de su padre, Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom. De personalidad excéntrica, segura y alegre. Casi nada la ponía mal, pero cuando se enojaba más valía alejarse. Albus se llevaba bien con ella, aunque a veces se sentía un poco intimidado. Snycia siempre lo trataba bien y generalmente lo defendía de James. A veces, cuando sus padres se reunían y ellos se quedaban juntos, Albus solía irse a jugar con ella y con su hermana, con la cual Snycia se llevaba bien.

-Bueno, yo me voy-dijo James.

-Pero le prometiste a papá que te quedarías a cuidarme-dijo Albus asustado.

-Sí, pero no tiene porque enterarse de que me voy-le dijo amenazándolo James-Aparte le prometí a Patrick de que me juntaría con él.

Y al mismo tiempo de que él se iba, Snycia se sentaba en el lugar que James había estado ocupando. Con una sonrisa saludó a Rose, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. LA puerta del compartimiento se abrió una segunda vez, y entró un chico rubio y de ojos grises.

-¿Me puede sentar con ustedes?-preguntó tímidamente –Los demás compartimientos están llenos o hay chicos muy grandes.

-¡Sí, como no!-dijo Snycia.

-Gracias-respondió el nuevo aliviado sentándose-. Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy, ¿y ustedes?

Albus se dio cuenta de quién era hijo, Scorpius, pero a pesar de lo que había escuchado de sus padres y, especialmente, de Ron, prefirió no ser prejuicioso y darle una oportunidad.

-Yo me llamo, Rose Weasley.-dijo la que se llamaba así.

-Yo Albus Potter.

-Y yo Snycia Longbottom-dijo alegremente-¿y a qué casa quieres ir?

-No sé-dijo Scorpius bajando la vista y mirándose los pies-. Mis padres los dos pertenecieron a Slytherin, pero la verdad me siento atraído por Gryffindor. No sé, me gusta lo de la valentía.

-A mí me gustaría o Ravenclaw o Gryffindor-dijo Snycia-. Mis padres pertenecieron a esa casa. A mí también me gusta la inteligencia pero la verdad que lo de la inteligencia no me disgusta.

-A mí me encantaría ir a Gryffindor, la verdad que Slytherin no me gustaría pero mi papá dice que el sombrero seleccionador respeta tu decisión.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Scorpius alegre.

-Sí-respondió Albus.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó Scorpius a Rose.

-A mí me encantaría ir a Ravenclaw, donde la inteligencia es lo más importante.

-Tengo hambre-dijo Snycia de golpe.

-Yo tengo algunas ranas de chocolate, que me dio mi padre hasta que pase el carrito con las golosinas-dijo Scorpius y abriendo su mochila sacó una bolsa repleta de ranas de chocolate-. Sírvete-ofreció.

Y así pasó el viaje, entre charlas, ranas de chocolate, calabazas y risas. Y así los cuatro chicos comenzaron a formar lo que sería una gran amistad, que perduraría a través del tiempo y las dificultades, aunque en esa inocente edad, en ese tranquilo viaje no sospechaban nada de las oscuras intenciones que tenía preparado el futuro para ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación, dónde los cuatro niños bajaron juntos, estrenando sus nuevas capas y los sombreros sin gastar. No sabían bien para dónde ir hasta que una potente voz dijo:

-¡Los de primero por aquí! ¡Los de primero por aquí!

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia la gran cabeza barbuda q sobresalía de entre la multitud de alumnos. Se estaban subiendo a los botes, cuando Albus vio a su hermano, quien le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. A pesar de todo, James quería a Albus.

Durante el paseo en bote, los chicos admiraron la vista de Hogwarts, por fin les había llegado el turno. Las puertas se acercaron hasta ellos, o al menos eso le pareció a Albus desde su perspectiva. Al abrirse los chicos no cabían en su asombro. Por fin, pasaron al gran salón dónde el Sombrero Seleccionador los estaba esperando, y empezó a cantar:

_Bienvenidos, nueva camada_

_He de ponerlos en la casas_

_Donde muchos de sus padres han estado_

_Grandes eran, yo lo sé_

_Los he visto a todos_

_En Gryffindor estaba el gran Harry Potter_

_Quien al señor de las tinieblas_

_Pudo derrotar_

_Con gran uso de coraje_

_Con la ayuda de sus amigos_

_Que hasta el fin estuvieron juntos_

_En Hufflepuff, algunos de los caídos_

_Quienes con grandeza han luchado_

_Como Nymphadora Tonos_

_Y Cedric Digorry entre otros_

_En Ravenclaw, la valiente Luna Lovegood_

_Quien también se enfrentó_

_A Lord Voldemort_

_Y a sus crueles mortífagos_

_Y en Slytherin también_

_No vamos a desmerecerlos_

_A personas como Severus Snape_

_Quien siempre estuvo del lado de los buenos_

_Ahora paso a ponerlos_

_En la casa de estos grandes personajes_

_Sus pasos han de seguir seguidos_

_Por lo de los mas jóvenes, ustedes_

El Sombrero Seleccionador terminó su canción y la directora McGonogall se acercó a leer los nombres.

-¡Abbot, Amelia Susan!

Una chica de pelo colorado se colocó el sombrero.

-¡Hufflepuff!-gritó este al cabo de un rato.

Luego de un rato largo la directora gritó:

-¡Longbottom, Snycia Alice!

-¡Gryffindor!

Otros nombres más:

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius Lucius!

-¡Gryffindor!

Algunos nombres más:

-¡Potter, Albus Severus!

Murmullos recorrieron el gran salón.

-¡Gryffindor!

Aplausos muy elevados a comparación de los recibidos con los otros estudiantes recibieron a Albus. Finalmente quedaba sólo una estudiante.

-¡Weasley, Rose Ginevra!

-¡Ravenclaw!

La chica se dirigió hacia la mesa correspondiente y el acto de selección concluyó, comenzó. James devoraba todo lo que le quedaba al alcance de la mano ferozmente, mientras que los demás comían normalmente. Luego la profesora McGonogall hizo el discurso de bienvenida, señalo las cosas que la celadora Augusta Filch, una chica que aunque no lo parecía era joven.


	2. Dulces compañeros

**Bueno, acá tienen a más compañeros de Albus, el otro capítulo lo terminé ahí porque hasta ahí me llegó la imaginación ese día pero bueh...**

**Este tiene un pokito más, estoy más inspirada xq hoy es mi día de descanso, hoy ¬¬ pero bueh...**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Dulces compañeros**

Albus estaba feliz, ya había terminado la cena y ahora se dirigía hacia lo que sería su nuevo cuarto durante el siguiente año. Un chico pelirrojo de unos 15 años llamaba a los de primero de Gryffindor y con un brazo señalaba el camino, la insignia de prefecto brillaba sobre su pecho. Cuando pudo acercarse Albus lo saludó:

-¡Hola, Fred!

-¡Hola, Albus!-le contestó Fred-¿Todo bien hasta ahora?

-¡Sí!-contestó alegre el muchacho

-¡Ahora doblen por aquí!-dijo Fred y luego en voz más baja agregó-¡Me alegro!-y luego elevando más la voz nuevamente agregó-¡Y ahora asegúrense de recordar la contraseña que sino no podrán entrar a la sala común! _¡Tarantela!_

Finalmente, entraron a la sala común, Albus contempló los diversos adornos rojos y dorados. De tanta emoción, le estaban comenzando a doler las mejillas de tener la sonrisa todo este tiempo en su rostro. Luego, el niño vio como Fred, el hijo de su tío George se despedía y se iba a su cuarto con sus otros amigos de quinto. Albus esperó a sus propios amigos, hasta que llegó Snycia.

-¿Y Scorpius?-preguntó Albus.

-Creo que ya subió a su cuarto-dijo la niña, y luego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo-¿Cómo la estás pasando?

Albus comprendió la sonrisa de la niña y con otra sonrisa igual de grande contestó:

-¡Espléndido!

Luego de despedirse de su amiga, se dirigió hacia su cuarto, mientras que veía como su amiga se iba brincando, Albus vio como unas chicas que también habían sido seleccionadas hoy se reían, Snycia las vio pero las saludó con una sonrisa gigante, y siguió su camino. Albus entró y vio el cartel que decía "Primer año", y contento abrió la puerta, con la mirada buscó los baúles y vio uno con su nombre. Y a lado de su cama vio un baúl, con la inscripción, "Scorpius Malfoy" y observó que su dueño estaba sentado sobre la cama con la mirada fija en el suelo. Albus se acercó intrigado y agarrándose de una de las columnas de la cama y balanceando su cuerpo hacia el niño preguntó:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico no contestó, entonces Albus ya preocupado volvió a la carga, soltándose de la columna y apoyando una mano sobre el hombre del rubio:

-¿Scorpius? ¿Qué te sucede?

Scorpius levantó lentamente la mirada hasta que sus ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos verdes de Albus.

-Es que… tengo miedo de lo que dirá mi padre de que no quedé en Slytherin…

-No creo que tu padre haga mucho problema por eso, tu padre no es un malvado mortífago-dijo Albus intentando levantarle la moral a su nuevo amigo.

-No-dijo Scorpius-, lo fue.

-¡Oh, cierto!-dijo Albus, se había olvidado de ese detalle-Pero tu papá te quiere y debe sentirse alegre de que estás con amigos, así que escríbele y cuéntale todo, te hará sentir mejor, aparte cuanto antes se lo digas mejor-esa capacidad de dar buenos consejos la sacó de muchas charlas mucho con su tía Hermione-. Cualquier cosa aquí me tienes-y le dedicó una sonrisa al atribulado niño.

Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-Ahora a divertirse que es nuestra primera noche-dijo Albus volviendo a su sonrisa de hace un rato, y contento se rió, esa parte le sacó de pasar mucho tiempo con Luna y con Snycia.

Scorpius se contagió de la risa de Albus, y ambos terminaron riéndose a las carcajadas, hasta que les dolió la panza y hasta que entraron sus otros dos compañeros de curso.

-¡Hola!-saludó Albus a sus compañeros, apenas los había visto en la cena.

-Hola-le respondió uno de los chicos, de pelo marrón y ojos azules, su peinado era con una perfecta raya al medio y con gel-. Te vi en la cena-y estirando una mano, dijo-. Soy Justin Selwyn-Albus se la estrechó extrañado le pareció una actitud muy formal para un chico de sólo 11 años.

-Y yo soy Kevin Martínez-dijo otro chico más jovial, y alegre, de pelo castaño claro y ojos almendra, este no ofreció ninguna mano sino que lo saludó con un beso en el cachete, Albus extrañado no entendía, el joven ojos almendra se rió-. Sí, lo sé. Esa no es una costumbre muy común acá en Inglaterra para saludarse, ¿no? Allá en Argentina sí. Y tú eres el hijo de Harry Potter, ¿no?, Albus Potter-dijo con una sonrisa Kevin.

-Sí-afirmó Albus.

-Y este otro-dijo Justin con desprecio-, es el hijo de ese mortífago, ¿no? El mortífago arrepentido ese Malfoy, ¿cierto?

-¡Oye, no te metas con mi padre!-dijo Scorpius levantándose de golpe de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?-se siguió burlando Justin-. Al bebé no le gusta que hablemos mal de si asqueroso padre traidor-dos lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse, en los pequeños ojos de Scorpius, él aún no estaba preparado pero esa clase de desprecio, aún era muy inocente-. ¡Ay, sí! El bebito no puede soportarlo, pobrecito.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Scorpius y se largó a llorar.

Justin comenzó a reír. Albus sacó la varita y lo amenazó, auque a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de su padre advirtiéndole aunque aún no se meta en duelos mágicos. Pero ahora le importaba un comino. Justin se fijó en la varita y sonrió burlonamente.

-¡No te metas con Scorpius!-dijo Albus defendiendo a su amigo.

-¡Wow, Potter! ¡Tiemblo de miedo!-se burló Justin.

Albus lo miraba con odio, pero no se movió y sin embargo, la magia y la bronca explotaron dentro de él, y Justin salió volando contra la pared.

-Tendrás muchos problemas, Potter, no sabes con quien te has metido. Mi madre es muy poderosa ya lo averiguaras-luego agregó dirigiéndose a Kevin-. ¡Tú! ¡Ayúdame a levantarme!-y tendió una mano hacia él latinoamericano.

-¡Podés levantarte sólo vos! ¡No necesitas de mi ayuda! Yo no me meto con gentuza creída como vos. ¡Salí de acá!

Justin furioso miró a los demás, y dijo:

-¡Son todos una manga de perdedores! ¡Ya me las van a pagar!-y salió en busca del profesor de Gryffindor. Pasó un rato en que Albus se quedó consolando a Scorpius y Kevin mientras sacaba sus cosas le dijo:

-¡Vos no te hagas problema! ¡Ese cheto ya va a caer! ¡No te hagas problema!

-¿Cheto?-inquirió Albus

-Sí, cheto, los que se creen mucho porque tienen dinero y se hacen los súper. ¡NO le des bola!

Scorpius comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas, cuando llegó Justin con el profesor de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasó acá?-preguntó Neville Longbottom.

-Él me hizo un hechizo, profesor-y señalo a Albus y me revoleó contra la pared.

-Fue sin querer, profesor-se disculpó Albus ante Neville-pero él se estaba burlando del padre de Scorpius y yo no me pude controlar, ni siquiera sé como lo hice.

Neville comprobó los rastros de las lágrimas en el rostro del hijo de Draco y obtuvo prueba suficiente, así que con vos dulce dijo:

-Bueno, Albus, intenta controlar tu magia en el futuro y el genio que heredaste de tu padre, y tú querido, tranquilízate no pasa nada-dijo dirigiéndose a Scorpius.

-Pero, profesor, él me hechizó-reclamó Justin.

-Y tú-añadió serio Neville-no te burles más de tus compañeros ni de su familia. Qué tengan dulces sueños-dijo Neville mientras se marchaba y cuando cerraba la puerta le guiño un ojo a Albus.


	3. Primer día

_bueno este episodio es mas largo espero q les guste xq m costo un pokito mas hacerlo y porfas dejebn comentarios!!_

_besos!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Primer día**

Albus vio a una masa amarilla acercándose hacia él.

-¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Albus medio dormido.

-¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate! ¡Despiértate!

-¡Basta, Snycia!-Albus escuchó como la voz de Scorpius hablaba-¡Queremos dormir!

Albus se restregó los ojos y vio a Snycia saltando sobre el borde de su cama.

-¡Vamos que es el primer día de clase! ¡VAAAAMOS!

-¡Estás loca!-dijo la voz de Justin con desprecio, Snycia por toda respuesta le sonrió-¡Fenómeno!

-¡No la molestes!-dijo Albus en defensa de su loca amiguita.

-No te preocupes-le dijo Snycia-. Las basuras como él con menos cabeza que un terposoplo no me molestan. Cámbiense rápido los espero en la sala común. ¡Besos!-terminó diciendo mientras se retiraba.

Albus sonrió mientras se iba, su amiga estaba loca, y así la quería, sonriendo comenzó a ponerse su uniforme.

-Esa fenómeno está más loca que una cabra, y no me extraña teniendo la madre que tiene y al perdedor ese como su padre.

Las miradas de los otros tres compañeros de cuarto de Justin se cruzaron, y los tres pares de ojos decían lo mismo "A la primera lo hacemos caer". Albus salió junto con Scorpius y se reunió con Snycia. Los tres fueron al comedor a desayunar.

Albus se sirvió un poco de tocino y tostadas, le encantaba el tocino pero tenía que cuidarse, sabía que no podía comer tanto sino iba a acabar como el primo de su papá. Estuvo comiendo y charlando con Kevin que llegó al rato que ellos, al parecer Kevin había venido desde Argentina a los nueve años y había conseguido que la Unidad de Brujerías Argentinas (UBA) le pasara el traslado a Hogwarts para que lo aceptara. Estaba comiendo el último pedazo de tocino cuando oyó a Snycia decir:

-¡Hola, papá!

El profesor Longbottom se había acercado a repartir los horarios, y ahora estaba atendiendo a los de primero.

-Hola, linda-saludó Neville a su hija.

-¿Ahora debo llamarte profesor Longbottom, papi?

-Puedes-dijo Neville sonriendo a su hija-pero si quieres puedes decirme sólo profesor.

-¡Bueno, papi, digo profesor!

Neville sonrió nuevamente.

-Bueno, acá están sus horarios-dijo y comenzó a repartirlos.

Albus tomó el suyo y observó los horarios de su primer día. En las dos primeras horas tenía Transformaciones, a continuación tenía doble turno Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el almuerzo y luego dos horas de Herbología. Albus dejó de leer y levantó la mirada para ver como Snycia se despedía de su padre con un "Te veo". Luego miró a Scorpius para preguntarle que opinaba de los horarios pero su amigo le ganó.

-¿Qué opinas de nuestro primer día?-le preguntó Scorpius.

-Bien, siempre quise tener Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras después de todo lo que luchó papá contra ellas-dijo Albus.

-Yo me preguntó cómo serán las clases con tus padres-dijo Scorpius.

-Estoy contenta, hace rato que quiero saber cómo son-dijo Snycia.

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw se acercó una cabellera pelirroja.

-¿Y ustedes que clases tienen hoy?-preguntó Rose.

- Transformaciones, Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología -respondió Scorpius-. ¿Y tú cuales tienes?

-Pociones, Defensas contra las artes Oscuras y Encantamientos-dijo Rose.

-¡Genial!-exclamó Albus-¡Entonces nos vemos en Defensas!

-Bueno, vayamos yendo hacia la clase de Transformaciones-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Y alguno sabe dónde queda?-preguntó Albus.

-Eh…Buena pregunta-dijo pensativo Scorpius.

-¿Y entonces cómo hacemos?-preguntó Snycia.

De golpe, Albus divisó su salvación.

-¡James!-gritó-¡James!-finalmente su hermano se dio vuelta-¿Dónde está el aula de Pociones?

James sonrió y con algunas señas y movimientos de dedos en formas de piernas, le indicó el camino.

-Pero apúrate que al profesor Briant no le gusta que lleguen tarde-le aconsejó James a su hermano menor.

Albus se despidió de su hermano con un gesto con la mano, fue hacia el resto de sus amigos y fueron juntos por el camino. Luego de muchas vueltas, preguntas y dudas, a los veinte minutos llegaron, para su suerte el timbre sólo sonó cinco minutos antes de que llegaran. Abrieron la puerta y vieron a casi todos sus compañeros sentados. Los chicos buscaron tres asientos que estaban juntos y se sentaron. El profesor era un hombre con una pelada que lo hacía ver como un monje y una ligera panza q se le notaba un poco debajo de la camisa.

-Bueno, están casi todos-dijo el profesor Briant-por ser su primer día loes perdono de que lleguen tarde. Comencemos. Soy el profesor Artemio Briant, soy su profesor de transformaciones. El arte de la transformación no es un acto sencillo, y si practican duro y confían en sí mismo tampoco es muy complicado. Comenzaremos transfor…-Briant se detuvo y giró, la puerta del aula se abrió y entró Kevin-. Bueno, ya era hora, ¿no?

-Lo siento-dijo Kevin sin avergonzarse-. No encontraba el aula y tarde en encontrar a alguien que me guiara.

-Bueno, está bien-dijo el profesor-siéntate rápido.

Kevin se sentó a lado de Albus.

-Hola-le susurró Kevin.

-Hola-le contestó Albus en el mismo tono.

-Como les estaba diciendo antes-continuó el profesor Briant-, comenzaremos transformando fósforos en agujas. Cada uno tiene debajo de su banco algunos fósforos, agárrenlos y apóyenlos sobre las mesa, luego con la varita tóquenlos tres veces y digan _¡Simarcoto!_

Todos probaron, pero ninguno obtuvo resultado, todos menos Snycia quien miraba como los demás lo hacían.

-No se decepcionen si no les sale en la primera vez-dijo el profesor-, no es muy común-dijo, se acercó y miró a Snycia-. ¿Por qué no lo pruebas querida?

Snycia sacó la varita, tocó tres veces los fósforos y dijo:

-_¡Simarcoto!_

Ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los que lo pudieron ver observaron como el fósforo que Snycia tenía enfrente se transformaba en una perfecta aguja. El profesor la tomó con las manos y luego de examinarlos dijo:

-¡Perfecto, querida! Que sean veinte puntos para…-y miró a la niña.

-Gryffindor-completó la rubia.

Todos siguieron intentando pero ninguno obtuvo resultado mejor que el de Snycia. Albus consiguió que fuera un poco plateado y Scorpius que en una de las puntas tuviera un hueco, y Kevin solo consiguió que se le prendiera fuego el fósforo. Para cuando tocó el timbre Snycia ya había transformado una caja completa y ganado otros veinte puntos más para su casa. Cuando salieron de la clase, Albus asombrado le preguntó cómo lo hizo.

-No lo sé-dijo Snycia-. Sólo hice lo que le dijo el profesor.

-¡Eres asombrosa!-la halagó Scorpius.

-Gracias-dijo Snycia sonrojándose y sonriéndole.

Mientras caminaban hacia en el gran salón para encontrar luego el nuevo aula, se les unió Rose.

-¿Cómo les fue, chicos?-preguntó la colorada.

-Bien-dijo Albus-. Estuvimos transformando fósforos en agujas y Snycia transformó una caja entera.

-¿En serio?-Snycia asintió-¡Asombroso!-Snycia sonrió.

-¿Y a ti cómo te fue?-preguntó la niña.

-Bien, también, tuvimos Pociones con una profesora, era simpática, aunque la poción no me quedo tan bien, debía ser violeta clarito y fue violeta oscuro.

-Pero, bueno, tan mal no estuvo-dijo Scorpius.

-¿Y saben dónde está el aula de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras?

-Sí-dijo Rose-, pregunté antes de venir con ustedes, queda por allá.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar, hasta que escucharon una voz que les pedía que se detuvieran.

-¡Esperen, chicos!-era Kevin quien llamaba-¡Voy con ustedes! ¡No quiero llegar tan tarde otra vez!

Los chicos lo esperaron y después todos juntos se fueron a su nueva clase. Todos entraron y se sentaron. Una mujer de mediana edad se acercó y fue al centro del pizarrón.

-Buenos días, alumnos-dijo la profesora-. Soy la profesora Romina Underwood, y conmigo aprenderán a defenderse contra las Artes Oscuras.

La clase transcurrió tranquila, no fue ni aburrida ni súper entretenida, durante ese día la profesora les hizo copiar un poco de teórico y les prometió que en una semana estarían haciendo práctico.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, los chicos se despidieron de Rose quien fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw a comer y junto con Kevin se sentaron. Albus estaba comiendo tranquilo, cuando de golpe algo le agarra la cabeza y le frota la cabeza, despeinándolo (lo poco que tenía peinado).

-¿Cómo te fue, hermanito?-preguntó James.

Cuando Albus se pudo liberar, este se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa le dijo a su hermano:

-¡Bien! Las materias están bien.

-¿Ya tuviste Historia de la Magia?

-No.

-Entonces prepárate-dijo James-. Ese profesor te duerme más que la Pócima del Sueño.

James se fue con sus amigos. Luego del almuerzo los chicos se fueron tras Snycia quien iba saltando hasta los jardines.

-¡Ahora toca clases con papá!-decía la niña mientras se dirigía a los invernaderos.

Finalmente, llegaron. Neville los esperaba en el aula. Cuando Snycia llegó, lo saludó:

-¡Hola, papá, digo, profesor!-Neville le sonrió a su niña.

Una vez que todos los alumnos de primero de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff estuvieron Neville comenzó a hablar, y se introdujo a sí mismo. Comenzó con las mandrágoras, Neville era buen profesor y explicó bien las cosas y ningún niño se desmayó.

Luego todos volvieron al Gran Salón a cenar, y luego todos fueron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Estaban allí cuando una lechuza picoteó una de las ventanas.

-¡Wilfred!-gritó Scorpius yendo a la ventana y abriéndola-Es mi lechuza-explicó a sus amigos. Debe de tener la respuesta de mi papá.

Al entrar la lechuza, Scorpius le sacó la respuesta y se puso a leerla ávidamente. Sus ojitos grises se pusieron húmedos. Luego levantó la vista y les habló a sus amigos que lo miraban expectante.

-Mi papá dice que le decepciona un poco que no haya entrado en Slytherin, pero dice que está contento de que este teniendo amigos y que espera que la pase bien y de que esté feliz, que importa más eso que en que casa haya entrado.

-¡Ves! ¡Qué te dije!-dijo Albus contento.

-Sí, tenías razón-admitió Scorpius y le sonrió.


	4. La broma

**Capítulo 4**

**La broma**

Ya era viernes y nuestro grupo de amigos se hallaban en la casa de Hagrid tomando un té. O por lo menos simulaban tomarlo, menos, Snycia, que como oveja negra para todo era lo único que lo soportaba. Más tarde, cuando Albus le preguntó como lo pudo hacer, esta le contestó que después de la comida de su madre todo parece rico. Pero volviendo a lo de Hagrid.

-Entonces Justin se burlaba de Scorpius cuando vino el Profesor Neville y lo retó a Justin-decía Albus.

-Pero no te olvides que lo hiciste volar por los aires-dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa.

-¡¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ COSA??-gritó Hagrid haciendo que los siete presentes se escogieran de hombros y se taparan los oídos sin que tuviera resultado.

-No me habías dicho nada de eso-dijo Patrick, el amigo de James.

-¡No es algo bueno!-dijo Hagrid-¡No puede ser que no llevas ni una semana y ya te metes en peleas!

-Pero salió de mi control-dijo Albus en su defensa.

-Es muy común que los magos jóvenes y poderosas no sepan controlar bien su magia cuando sienten un sentimiento fuerte, o sino también pueden tener un muy buen control, pero Albus es de los primeros. Tiene mucho poder que no sabe canalizar.

-Gracias-dijo Albus sonrojándose.

Snycia seguía tomando el té, como si nada.

-Aparte el Profesor Longbottom no te castigó-.dijo Rose.

Hagrid soltó un soplido de resignación y comentó moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

-Son tan parecidos a sus padres-miradas de picardía se escaparon entre todos-, menos Fred, es el único diferente.

-¿Por qué como era mi padre en la escuela?-dijo Fred.

Hagrid suspiró:

-Era un bromista de los mejores. Todo el tiempo metido en líos, junto con tu tío Fred. Hasta como dejo la escuela quedó como una de las leyendas de Hogwarts.

-¡Wow, quién lo diría pensando lo serio que es ahora!

-Y hablando de bromista-dijo James-. Debemos planear bien la broma para tu amiguito Justin, Albus.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Hagrid una vez más-¡No! ¡Se los prohíbo! ¡Fred tu eres prefecto, haz algo, son tus primos!-ante el silencio del niño agregó-¡Me llego a enterar de que hacen las más mínima y…

-¡Vamos, Hagrid! ¡No va a ser nada demasiado grave!-dijo James.

-¡James!-advirtió Hagrid.

-Bueno, está bien-dijo James.

Por supuesto, que nadie creyó que se fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados, si había alguien que se parecía los antiguos Fred y George ese era James. No siquiera Hagrid le creyó completamente pero no dijo nada más. A veces, Hagrid se olvidaba que de tal palo talo astilla.

-Está anocheciendo-comentó Rose mirando por la ventana.

-Mejor los acompaño hasta la puerta del castillo así no les dicen nada.

Una vez en la sala común, a salvo de ser reprendidos y de los oídos de Hagrid, James sacó una botellita de debajo de su capa.

-Toma-y se la entregó a Albus-, rocíale esto en su ropa.

-¿Qué hace?-preguntó Snycia.

James sonrió malignamente:

-Primero le sacará un sarpullido con mucha picazón, y segundo hará que cada vez que diga algún comentario maligno empiece a croar como una rana, todo durante una semana.

-Mmmm…-hizo Snycia-¿Y le van a dejar esto como una broma anónima? No creo que sea la mejor manera de enseñarle una lección.

-¿Y acaso tienes una mejor manera tú?-preguntó james ofendido.

-Sí-dijo Snycia-, una manera de que sepa de que lo que hace esta mal.

-¿Y cuál es esa brillante manera?-se burló James.

-No hablarle, hacerlo sentir apartado, actuar normalmente y demostrarle que a causa de su actitud está solo.

-¡Wow, qué plan más brillante!-se burló James.

-Requiere menos energía y es mejor. No debemos hacer más que actuar normalmente. Y aparte el dolerá mucho más. Aunque puede que también nos salga el tiro por la culata y se ponga más malvado.

-Está bien si no quieren utilizarlo no lo hagan-dijo james enojado y le quitó el frasco de las manos a Albus.

Luego de un duro cruce de miradas entre James y Snycia cada cual se fue a su cuarto a dormir. Al día siguiente Albus se despertó y vio a Justin normal, nadie le había hecho nada. Se salvó por poco pensó el hijo de Harry Potter.

Cuando bajó al comedor se llevó una sorpresa (aunque quizá no tanto), Snycia le estaba gritando a James.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, verdad James?-dijo mientras se rascaba los brazos.

-Pero yo no…

-Seguro, ¡croac!-Snycia comenzó a croar.

Albus comprendió.

-Pero yo no…-trataba de decir James.

-No te creo, James-dijo Snycia-. Pero me tienes sin cuidado. Ahora si no te molesta voy a buscar a mi padre para que me de el antídoto. Pero tranquilo James, no te delataré. Pero en la próxima ten cuidado.

Snycia se marchó hecha una furia. Albus creyó que ese carácter temerario que tenía oculto Snycia lo había sacado de la abuela de Neville, no había otra explicación. Albus quería retar a su hermano, pero Scorpius le ganó.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Ella no te había hecho nada-nuevamente James quiso defenderse pero fue interrumpido-. Chau, me voy con Snycia.

James miró a su hermano menor.

-Yo no fui-dijo serio su el acusado.

-Está bien, te creo-dijo Albus.

Dos segundos antes no lo hubiera hecho de no ser que vio a Justin sonriendo maliciosamente. Al parecer, les había tomado ventaja.

-Se lo dices a Snycia, a ti te escuchará-pidió James.

-De acuerdo, pero no creo que me escuche mucho más-dijo el niño y se fue a desayunar y apartar un poco de comida para su amiga.


End file.
